Asymmetric encryption is used in a wide range of applications including bank transfers, shopping, broadcasting and others. When working with asymmetric encryption, the difficulty in decrypting an encrypted message is due to factors like non-availability of the private keys and issues surrounding the factorization a relatively large number (in the case of algorithms like RSA), or difficulty in determining a number of times a point on a curve is multiplied (in the case of elliptical curve cryptography), as examples. Asymmetric encryption may be preferred to a private key cryptosystem in order to avoid the key distribution problem and easy deciphering of the encrypted message. However, increases in computational power of smart machines and innovations in quantum computing make it increasingly easier to ‘crack’ encryption because the mathematical operations to do so may be performed faster and faster. Generally this has been addressed by increasing the bit length (512, to 1024, now 2048). This advantageously increases the complexity of cracking the encryption, but disadvantageously for the message sender and recipient renders the mathematics involved in the encryption and decryption more demanding in terms of resources.